Last Time
by wolf-girl87
Summary: Terra's back and she brought a friend. How will BB cope with it? Raven doesn't seem to pleased with this surprise visit, nor does Cyborg. What connection does Raven have with the suprise visitor? Find out by R&R!
1. One

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Teen Titans. I just merely write fanfiction and adore the characters. But I do own this fic.  
  
Summary: Terra's back and she brought a 'friend' with her. How will BB (Beast Boy) cope with this? Raven doesn't seem to be pleased with this visit. Cyborg suspects something wrong with Terra's 'friend'. Things may seem to be much more than what is appears to be. (This quote, I spiced it up a bit in my own stupid little way. But, I don't own the original quote.)  
  
Read and Review  
  
Genre: Drama/Comedy/(there might be some romance, but I'm not sure.)  
  
Last Time  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Inside the Titan Tower  
  
Everyone, except for Raven and Cyborg. The rest of the group were in the front room. Best Boy and Robin were playing video games, while Starfire was in the kitchen cooking up her best breakfast meal. Raven was in her room meditating and Cyborg was with his baby (his car).  
  
"Hey, everyone! Breakfast is done!" Starfire shouted to all her friends. Starfire looked a'bout the room where the table was. "Why do they not come?" Star asked herself. She flew over to Robin and BB carrying a plate.  
  
"Robin, Beastboy?" Star came up to them, she stood behind the couch and waited for a reply.  
  
"Hmm.." Robin looked up and notice Star holding a plate and immediately thought Oh great. More of Stars' cooking.  
  
"Ha! Ha! I'm in the lead!" BB shouted. Robin spun his head around, as he did; he crashed into a wall and lost. "Woo hoo! New high score!" BB began to prance around the room and rubbing it in Robins face.  
  
"Er. I declare a rematch!" Robin began to sulk in his spot of the couch. He heavily sighed.  
  
While Star was trying to get the two boys to try her cooking, she heard someone walk into the room and immediately turned around.  
  
Raven came out of her room to get some tea, but she seemed slightly irritated by all the noise. As soon as Raven stepped into the room Star spun around and came flying over to her with a plate of food. Raven wanted to turn back and walk to her room but wasn't able to, because Star had flown infront of her.  
  
"Raven, please try my breakfast special?" Star put the spoon up to Ravens face after scooping some of it up.  
  
"No, thanks. Star, the last time you cooked..." Raven trailed off at the sound of knocking. Knock, Knock. Ding-dong.  
  
Starfire spun around and flew straight over to the door, where the sounds were coming from. When she opened it...  
  
"Terra! Your back!" Star looked at her with a huge smile on her face. She dove in and gave Terra one of her super-human hugs.  
  
"Can't breath..." Terra tried gasping for air.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Star immediately let go. She took Terras hand and practically dragged her friend inside not noticing someone else in the doorway.  
  
Star heard footsteps coming from behind Terra and herself. She looked behind Terra to try and get a good look, but did not succeed. Because the figure moved into the shadows.  
  
"Who's that?" Star pointed to where the figure is.  
  
"Oh! This is..." Terra began but trailed off, to think about something and then continued "I brought a friend along with me, if that's okay."  
  
As they were talking, Raven walked to the kitchen and BB came prancing up to the front door, to see who it was. When he got there, he was shocked to see who it was.  
  
"Terra, your back.. I mean. I've mis-"BB was cut off by a hug.  
  
"I missed you to, Beastboy." Terra said, and then let go. "Starfire.. Beastboy. This is Drake. He's been helping with my powers."  
  
Drake stepped out of the shadows and into the clearing of the room. He nods towards the two. It was his way of saying "Hello." Drake looked around the room for any other sign of life.  
  
"Who's that girl?" He asked Terra with a hint of uneasiness.  
  
Terra turned around and looked who he was pointing to. "Oh, that's Raven. You don't want to cross paths with her when she's in a bad mood." Terra watched Star fly over to Raven.  
  
After Raven was done getting her tea, she began to walk back to her room. But, she didn't get very far.  
  
"Raven, come see Terra, and meet her friend." Star said with an oversized smile. "No, thanks." Raven put on her hood and continued to walk back to her room.  
  
Star flew back infront of her friend. "I will not tolerate your behavior. You must go and see her." Star looked at her friend with slight anger, but not much for her to do anything to her friend. Raven began to speak, but was cut off by Star.  
  
"You'll come and see her?" Star now looked at her with a petty look.  
  
"Look, Star. Not to be rude, but I don't due cheery introductions, and I would much rather being in my room meditating." Raven spoke truthfully to her.  
  
"I see." Star then began to walk off, but paused to only hear Raven mumble something.  
  
"Why, do you want me to see them?!" Raven asked her questioningly.  
  
Star walked back up to her friend, and began to say "Because, it's the right thing to do."  
  
Raven nodded her head, and began walking. Star smiled and walked beside her.  
  
Terra, BB, and Drake were talking about something not too important, when Star and Raven came up to them.  
  
Raven was now standing infront of the guy named Drake. Her hood was still on and her tea was getting cold. They all stood there silently, till Star began to talk and Terra joined in. By now BB was gone, he had walked off after finishing his conversation and went to go and find Cyborg.  
  
"So.."Star began.  
  
"This is Drake." Terra added pointing to Drake. "Drake, this is Raven." She pointed Raven, then choked on her words as Raven looked at her.  
  
Raven then looked at Drake. "Hi."  
  
Drake said his hello's. Then Raven turned away and went to the kitchen to get more tea.  
  
Drake looked over to Terra and bent down and whispered something into her ear. "What's wrong with her? She seems so...so.."  
  
"So, different?" Terra finished his sentence, "she's just different. That's all." Terra went over to Star, and asked her "So, Star. Have you hooked up with Robin yet?"  
  
Star blushed at the question. She swallowed the words she wanted to say and instead said something else. "We're just friends, you know that. Anyways, would you like me to show you to your rooms? But before we do that, Robin must meet Drake."  
  
Terra nodded, and told Drake. Then all three went to go see Robin.  
  
"Robin. Look who's back. She also brought a friend." Star leaned over the couch. Robin was still sulking, only this time while he was sitting on the couch he was thinking of a way to beat BB at the game. Robin heard the sound of Stars voice. He glanced up and saw her, practically hovering over him. He sat up and turned around to see Terra and her 'friend'.  
  
"Hey, Terra. Sorry 'bout last time." He got up, and walked around the couch and nodded at Terra. He then looked to the side and saw the guy there, who looked around 15.  
  
"Hi, I'm....-"Robin began.  
  
"Robin. I've heard of you." He said.  
  
"What have you heard?" Robin asked with reason.  
  
"Names Drake. People say you're the best. Especially when it comes to catching the bad guys." He continued.  
  
Robin put out his hand to shake, and Drake accepted the handshake. Star seemed pleased with this, as did Terra.  
  
Else where in the Titan Tower  
  
Knock, Knock.  
  
"Hey, Cye you in there?" BB knocked on the door. He didn't hear an answer from him, so he went on in. "Cye, you here? Guess who's back." BB walked through the room. Then noticed a small blue light from behind a closed door. BB walked up to the door, and opened it slightly, and peaked inside. As he looked around, something big stepped infront of him and blocked his view from whatever was in there.  
  
"Wahhh!" BB turned into a chicken and then back to his normal form, and backed up and fell.  
  
"Chill, BB. It's just me." Cyborg came into the light.  
  
BB looked up, and said "I wasn't scared." He stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Right.. What are you doing here?" He asked questioningly.  
  
"Seriously, I wasn't. Oh, I came looking for you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Guess who's back." "Who?" Cyborg now said with frustration.  
  
"Terra. And she brought someone with her." BB finally said with a smirk.  
  
"Great. How is she? And who is her friend?" Cyborg looked a little surprised.  
  
"She's good. And his name is Drake." BB was now scolding the ground.  
  
"Drake's here!" Cyborg began to yell. He walked out of his room with an extremly pissed look, and walked towards where Drake and the others were; the front room.   
  
Hey, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took me 2 days. Bleh, anyways. Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for chap. 2. Coming soon...  
  
ÈNikki aka wolf-girl87 Hey, please review. Thanks  
  
Last Time © 6/13/04 Nikki Grieson Disclaimer: I don't own, I just write simple fic's. 


	2. Two

Disclaimer: I do not own it...again it is being Teen Titans or the characters.. Wow, what a surprise. Anyways, I own the fic though.  
  
Hey, thanks to my reviewers [wishfulthinker22 and Light Derived from Darkness]. So, yeah.. tankies for da reviews, loved em'. And I'm continuing... this should be lots funnier. EnJoY! Oh and to wishfulthinker22 I know it is hard to find people who hate Terra, but it works in my fic. Oh, and I changed the last part. Just to make it interesting. Ight?  
  
Last Time  
  
Chapter 2 Meanwhile in the front...  
  
"Oh, Drake. Wait till you meet Cyborg." Terra said while smiling.  
  
Drakes face turned pale at the sound of Cyborgs name and began thinking 'Maybe it's a different Cyborg. But what are the chances of that happening? Wait, what if it isn't him. Either way I'm probably doomed.!'  
  
"Hey, Drake? What's wrong. it looks like you just saw a ghost." Robin stated.  
  
Drake shook his head, to clear his mind. "It's noth..."  
  
Back to Cyborg...  
  
'He's got the nerve to come here, after what he did!" Cyborg came storming from the hallway, and walks right past the group. Robin began to say "Hey, Cyborg. This is Dra-" He looked at Cyborg and realized that he wasn't listening, and noticed that Cye was some what angry.  
  
After Robins thoughts, Cyborg grabs Drake's colloar. "Why are you here?! How could you come back to this place after what you did! Get out!" Drake took a gulp.  
  
Cyborg then threw Drake across the room, causing Drake to hit the front door, And slid down. Cyborg had completely lost it. He put his arm back, getting ready to sock Drake in the face.  
  
"Azreath, mentrion, centose." Raven chanted and a black arm bound appeared around Cyborg's arm.  
  
Cyborg went in to punch him, but wasn't able to. He looked at his arm, and turned around slightly to see Raven.  
  
"You know what he's done! To both of us, I can't just let him--"  
  
Yelling wont solve anthing. Nor will fighting at this moment do anything good for any of us." Raven tried saying calmly.  
  
Cyborg broke Ravens grip from the arm band, and turned back to Drake.  
  
"You better stay out of my way, that's all I have to say." Cyborg said and then turned away and began to walk. As he was walking past Raven, he was scolding her, for interrupting.  
  
Raven was grinning by now. She watched Cyborg walk away, then looked at everyone else who was dumb-founded by what had happend. And they were asking each other questions on what happened. Then she noticed Drake walking up to her.  
  
Drake was walking over to Raven, while dusting himself off. When he got there, he started to talk to her.  
  
"Thanks for saving me. Maybe we can hook-up?" He stopped infront of her.  
  
Raven was now scolding him. "I still have my issues with you. And don't thank me. I didn't save you. And I don't date."  
  
Drake almost fell over at the first and last sentences. "Then why did you help me? So, how come you don't date?"  
  
"Again, I didn't. I was 'dare I say it' helping Cyborg. The reason I don't date, is beacuase of pathetic losers like you, who I don't like." Raven finished the arguementive conversation, and walked back to her room.  
  
As Raven was walking to her room, BB was coming from Cyborgs. As he entered the room, he looked around and noticed the small group talking, then looked over to Drake. Who looked like he had gotten rejected.  
  
"Dude, what happened?" BB looked around the room for some answers.  
  
No had answered. So, everyone just acted like nothing happened and just went on with their business. And, Star showed Drake and Terra their rooms.  
  
Later on in the Titan Tower.. (About 7:00pm)  
  
The alarm was sounding off. And the titans all came forth to the front including the other two.  
  
"It's Slade." Robin was searching for where the robbery was taking place. "It's in the North Eastern Mall."  
  
Everyone seemed prepared. So, Robin shouted "Titans Go!" And everyone exited the tower. Robin paused and said as he looked behind him, to see Terra and Drake standing behind him. "You two coming?"  
  
Then everyone headed towards the mall. Starfire, Raven and BB flew, Robin was driving his motor-bike and had Drake in the passenger side, Cyborg and Terra were in Cye's car.  
  
"Cyborg?" Terra started.  
  
"What?!" Cyborg responded, with slight irritation.  
  
"Did something happen between you and Drake?" Terra asked, getting a little nosey.  
  
"It's none of your business." Cye said.  
  
"Okay.. So, what's Raven's deal with him?"  
  
"Deal?"  
  
"Her problem with him." She explained.  
  
"This is Raven were talking about. She has her own issues. Besides, no one understands her. I still don't." Cyborg started to ease up on her.  
  
As the two continued their talk, Robin and Drake had a similar conversation.  
  
Soon they arrived and headed out into the mall and spreaded out into groups. [I know, the groups will be uneven.]  
  
Raven and BB were walking throughout the mall on the second floor. BB turned into a bird and soared ahead of Raven, and then stopped infront of a store called "Animal World" BB formed back into his human like form.  
  
"Wow. Raven, look at this." BB looked at it.  
  
"What is it Beastboy?" Raven said as she walked up to him and then looked at the store. "Okay, this is no time for shopping. Hmm.. wait what's this?"  
  
BB looked away and glanced over to where Raven was looking, and walked on over to her to see what she was doing.  
  
"Hey, what is it, Raven?" BB got a closer look.  
  
"If I knew, I would of said something." Raven backed up and then walked on over to the door.  
  
BB walked with Raven and also stood infront of the door.  
  
"Should we go in?" BB asked Raven.  
  
Raven didn't answer and noticed the door was open and walk in. As did Beastboy.  
  
Sorry, for cutting it short. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Plz review. Oh and could someone please read my dbz fic. I would like your opinion on it, in a review for that fic. But, yeah. Thanks for reading. Bye. Chap. 3 coming soon.  
  
-Nikki- here's my email, if you have any comments: wolfgirl87hotmail.com 


	3. Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Or anything that relates to it. But I do own this fic and sum of the characters that I will be introducing.

{Hey, thanks everyone. I loved the reviews... some-what. Anywho, I'm gonna get started.}

Last Time

Chapter 3

Cyborg and Terra...

"How long has it been?" Terra asked Cye as they walked up some stairs.

Cyborg looked down. And slightly grinned, but answered her. "It's been almost a year."

Terra nodded her head. She sighed when she remembered what she said to Beastboy.

"What is it?" Cye asked her.

Terra looked up, being drawn from her thoughts. "Oh, it's nothing." She forced a smile on to her face.

Cyborg then turned his head, as he was doing so, he saw a figure run across the 3rd floor. As soon as Cyborg saw the figure, he ran ahead of Terra and began running up to the 3rd floor.

Terra felt a breeze blow past her, and she looked up to see Cye running infront of her. She then began to yell to him, "Cyborg, what did you find?" She yelled to him, as she tried to catch up to him.

"There's something on the 3rd floor!" Cyborg then reached the 3rd floor, and began chasing after the figure.

"Okay!" Terra slowed her speed down a bit, and then came to a complete stop. She began looking around to see if there was a quicker way of getting to the 3rd floor. She glanced over to a water fountain and looked behind, to see where the water temp. room was. She walked over to it, and turned the power up on it, up to max. She then ran out and the water shot up into the air that reached the 5th floor. As she was about to jump, her cell rang. She quickly aswered it.

"Hello? Terra speaking." She said casually.

"Terra, he's headed to the 4th floor, hurry it up down there. Ugh, now he's going to the 5th!! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE!!" Cyborg yelled through the her cell.

Terra glanced up after hanging up, she saw the faint figure run across the top floor. She quickly jumped into the water, and the water shot her straight up to the top floor. She jumped up onto the floor. And had just jumped in the way of the figure.

The figure wore a black cape, brownish boots, and you weren't able to see the figure's face, but by the way it looked you could tell that it was a male. He pulled out a silverish item, and tossed it at Terra, then another at Cyborg.

Terra looked at the figure, and saw what he had pulled out, her eyes became a bright yellow, and she lifted her hands, causing the ground beneath the figure, lift up. She then through him againest a nearby wall.

Cyborg ran up to them, and saw the silver item coming in his direction. He doged it and threw a small silver with blue lining at the man. The ball quickly turned into a net as it was being thrown at the target.

Terra and Cyborg walked up to the unconsious man. And looked at each other.

Robin, Starfire and Drake....

"So, how long have you two been together?" Drake asked while looking the other direction.

Robin and Starfire both blushed, a deep rosy color. And they both started blurting out, in shock "Well... we're..not.. really going out." They both continued to blush.

Drake turned around, and chuckled at what he heard. Then a small smirk started to form on his lips. He turned around and saw their deep rosy blushing on their young faces. He then he walked over to Starfire and grabbed her hands, he held her hands in his. "Then will Starfire go out with me?"

Starfire heard the small chuckle, then before she knew it, her hands were in his. She had a shocked expression on her face. And a ticked off Robin in the back. She then took her hands away from his. "I will not."

Robin grinned at Drake, and then saw him grab her hands. He then started to become and hoped that she wouldn't say _yes_.

Drake glanced over to see Robins new mood. And let Starfire's hands go. "Aw, don't worry about it. I was just kidding. The only girl I'm after is Raven." He turned around and put his hands in his pockets, and closed both eyes. Then opened one eye. "What? Don't look so angry. You can have her, it's obivous of how you feel about her." He chuckled and walked in the direction of the fight.

Robin blushed fiercly. He looked on in anger at Drake, and then looked over at Star who was just standing there, a bit confused. "C'mon Star. Let's go help the others."

Star looked up, she wasn't confused at all. She was just deep in thought. She was brought from her thoughts when she heard Robins voice. She acted on que and flew up grabbing him by the hands. She flew over to where the fight was being held.

Drake looked up and watched them fly off. She stopped and began walking in the other direction. He walked to a near by corner, and dialed a number on his cell. "Everything is set." He said, and on the other line a voice said "Good. Good. Don't screw this up!" After Blake hung up he walked in the direction of the fight once again.

Sorry to cut it short. But yeah. I needed to update this. R&R!

-Nikki-


	4. Four

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans. But I do own Drake/Blake and this fic.

I'm sorry for the inconveince for the last chapter. I completely forgot that his name is Drake... I can't help it if I haven't done this for about 2 months. So, now back to the story. But hey thanks for the reviews, after I read a couple of them. I decided to check the third chapter. If you people want you can go back and re-read it. I changed a few things like spelling errors, names, etc...R&R!

Chapter 4

As Drake continued on walking he saw a big blast and decided that he should hurry it up. If he didn't they might not trust him. His pace quickened and then he jumped up to the top floor. Drake stood there and watched Cyborg and Terra battle againest the figure. He smirked.

Robin and Starfire flew up to the fight. Star tossed Robin, and Robin did a flying leap towards the man. But the man grabbed his leg and threw him at Cyborg.

"Gahh!" Cyborg yelled as Robin came flying at him.

As Robin and Cyborg regained there composures, they both grinned.

"Sorry, Cyborg. We need a plan." Robin stated. As he finished and flame came flying towards the figure. A small explosion takes place as the flame hits the man.

Everyone who was near the man, flew backwards as the explosion took place. They either hit something or stopped themselves from flying backwards.

As the smoke cleared, Robin looked up and saw Drake walking towards them. Drake had created a small flame in his right hand. As he walked it started to get bigger. But when he stopped, the flame stopped growing. He smirked. And the flame rose up and floated over the head of the man. The flame had engulfed the man in safe keeping. He wasn't burning nor was he able to get out.

Back to Raven and BB.

"Raven. What do you think this place is?" BB asked with a bit of fear.

Raven looked over to BB, and saw something that she has never seen in his eyes before. She was feeling pitty on him, yet she was scared for him.

"Beastboy, I don't know." Her voice was softer than usually.

Beastboy looked up. And looked into Raven's eyes and sighed. "We should probably look around." His voice cleared and was no longer hinting with fear.

Raven and Beastboy heard a small screech as they walked and searched for a light switch. They both froze instantly, and hurried there pace for finding the light switch. Then all of a sudden the lights turn on. They both jumped back, and then Raven shrugged it off. She didn't want to show that she was afraid. Beasboy formed into a tiger and was getting ready to pounce.

A woman walked out from the back, and smiled. She seemed to be in her late teens. The woman spoke to them with warmth and welcoming, yet there wasn't something right with the her. "Welcome to my misstress's exotic captivity for all thing rare and unique." She looked up at Raven and Beastboy. Her eyes were a golden yellow, and they seemed to twinkle with envy.

Beastboy returned to his normal form. And looked around and then looked at the woman. He had flashback from when he was younger as he looked around through that place. And once he layed eyes on the woman he stuttered with what he was thinking and about to say. "I-it's y-y-you. It's you." He backed away, step by step.

Raven looked over to the shocked Beastboy. And then looked at the woman. She began to think if this woman had some kind of connection to Beastboy. She then noticed the woman walking towards Beastboy and her. She spoke up to the woman. "Who are you?"

"The question isn't who am I. The question is who are you and what do want here?" The woman took out a tranqulizer.

Raven quickly made a shield around her and Beastboy.

Beastboy was having thoughts of his past flow through his mind. He couldn't take any longer. He wanted answers to his questions. He wanted to know who exactly this woman was. He wanted to know what she did to him. Suddenly and tall figure came from the back.

"Now, now. Mayumi we don't need violence. Can't you tell these are our guests?" The figure said. Once the figure came into view, they saw it was a woman around her mid 30's. She wore a black dress and had small glasses placed on her nose. Her voice was deep and dark.

Beastbot looked on in horror as he stood there; staring at the women. His eyes grew wide in fear, and yet there was also anger there too. His whole mood had completely changed at that second. "What did you people do to me?!" He shouted.

Raven looked over at Beastboy and saw his expression and noticed the anger in his voice. She kept the shield up, though she growing weak. Her energy was being drawn from her. She wondered what was happening to her. 'What's happening to me. I can't keep this shield up for much longer. As much as I want to find out who these people are and what this place is. I can't.' Raven couldn't stand it any longer. And collasped, she panted and felt weak.

Beastboy stopped and looked over to Raven and ran to her side. "Raven, what's wrong?!" He was beginning to panic. He glanced up and saw black orb. 'Damn.' He thought. He didn't want to stick around to see what was going to happen. So, he picked up Raven and ran out of the small store. He ran towards an exit. As he was running he ran into someone. Him and the person fell backwards.

"Ahh!" They said in unision.

"What the hell?!" Cyborg said as he sat up. And Raven fell into his arms.

Beastboy sat up and as his vision cleared. He looked around and saw Cyborg sitting on the ground. "Sorry man. There's something creepy up at this store me and Raven were looking through.

Cyborg looked at Beastboy and then at Raven. "What happened to Raven?" Cyborg looked back up at Beastboy and saw the look on his face.

"Someone was draining her energy as she shielded us...." Beastboy trailed off.

Cyborg stood up and held Raven in his arms. "We need to get back to the tower." Cyborg took the lead and walked towards an exit; holding Raven in his arms. 'You'll be alright."

Beastboy got to his feet and looked at everyone else, and saw that they were worn out. He smiled and looked at Terra. She seemed like she was injured. And rushed over to her immediately. "Are you okay, Terra?"

"I'm okay. It's nothing." Terra smiled and Beastboys concern.

After awhile they followed Cyborg back to the tower.

So, everyone how did you like it? Review and tell me what you thought. I'd appreaciate it. Thanks so much! Chapter 5 coming soon.

-Nikki-


	5. Five

I already did the disclaimer, so it's pretty clear I don't own Teen Titans, but just so you know I do own this fic.

Author's Note: Sorry, everyone. I haven't updated recently for this. But I'm updating now. So, yeah. Plus I have school to deal wit. -.-

Chapter 5

Later on in Titans Tower...

Beastboy was in his room, moping around. And didn't feel like doing much of anything since, earlier.

"Beastboy." Star said from behind the door.

Beastboy replied in a monotone, "Go away. There's no point to living."

"But Beastboy, would you like a snack?" She tried to get him out, by using food.

"I am not hungry." He ploped on his bed.

Outside of Beastboys door, Starfire tried everything to try and get him to come out of his room. "Star. Just let him be." Robin said while he was coming down the hall.

"But, Robin. He's been in there all day." Star said, with a saddend expression on her face.

"I know, but we can't interfear with what he wants. Now, come on." Robin and Starfire left Beastboy alone. And went out into the front.

Cyborg was out infront playing games with Drake. "Oh no! No." Cyborg yelled, as Drake passed him by. Then beated him. But Cyborg remained to have the highscore, or so her thought.

"Booyeah! I still got the highscore!" He said being all happy.

"Uh, Cyborg no ya don't." Drake said pointing at the screen.

Cyborg stopped his dancin and looked at it. And it said Beast boy. "WTH?!" He said, looking dumbfounded at the screen. "No way. He beat me..." He stood there shocked.

Raven decided to come out of her room. "Yeah, he beat you. Whoopie." She said in a monotone. Raven walked over to the teapot, seeing that her tea was done. She got a cup, and when she closed the cabnit; Drake stood behind it. Raven rolled her eyes, and poured her tea.

"Hey, babe. Whatcha up to?" He asked, practically drooling on himself.

"You can stop drooling anytime." She responded, and finished pouring tea and walked off.

He stopped and followed. She walked to her room, and she went through the door. And he stood out infront of the door. "Damn it." He said in a low voice. And then walked off. 'How do I get her to trust me?' He thought, but he was interrupted and bumped into Terra. When he did so he remembered something, but then shruged it off. And walked on.

"Don't even say excuse me." She said jokingly. And then continued on walking. She went to Beastboys room. And knocked on the door. And she waited a bit, but no answer. She then opened the door, and closed it behind her. There on the bed, laid a Beastboy. "Beastboy?" She asked.

Beastboy did not reply. So, she walked over to him, and sat on the bed. She placed a hand on his head. "Beastboy?" Beastboy moved that time, only as a reflex, and knocked her hand away. Not knowing who it was. He sat up and looked at the person who had come into his room.

"Terra?" He cocked his head to the side. "Sorry."

She looked at him with relief, and then sighed. "Yeah?" she replied.

"Why are you in here?" He questioned.

She shot up, and bowed in respect; her hair falling over her face. "I'm so sorry." Beastboy looked at her and then pushed back a few strands of her hair, and motioned for her to put her head back up. And when she did, she saw a gentle smile on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry... I have no thoughts for this.. Im brain dead. Bye... Chap 6 comin soon..

-wolf-girl87-


	6. Six

Disclaimer: If you don't already know this. I don't own Teen Titans. Altough that would be so cool if I did. But just to let ya'll know I own this fic and a few characters.

Author's Note: School is a drag.. -.-

So sorry that this took so long. But been busy, ya know?

Now onto the story...

Chapter 6

While Terra and Beastboy were in Beastboys quarters (Room); Cyborg stood outside of the room, listening to their convo... Or at least trying to, but kept getting interrupted.

Cyborg pushed himself away from the door, and thought to himself 'Dang, I can't hear a thing.. I wonder...' He was brought from his thoughts with a sreech in the tower.

**...Somewhere in the tower...**

"EEEEK!" A person screeched somewhere in the tower.

**...Cyborg...**

'Damnit, just when I was ploting.' Cyborg cursed and then ran towards the front room. As he entered he saw everyone, except Terra and Beastboy... of course. "What the hell was that!" He said while looking at everyone, waiting for an answer. And then he looked around once again and noticed Raven was also not there. "Where's Raven!" He said now irritated.

Robin looked at Cyborg with a saddend face. "She's gone." Robin turned to look away put got caught off guard by Cyborg's approach on this.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!" Cyborg exclaimed, while he did so- he walked over to Robin and grabbed his shirt, he was getting ready to yell at him more, but Starfire took Cyborg and spoke to him softly, to calm him down. As soon as Cyborg was calm, he spoke again. "Where's Blak... Drake. Or whatever his name is.Where is he?" Cyborg questioned.

**...Drake's appearence...**

And then as if on que, Drake walks out from the hallway, after hanging up his cell. Cyborg glared at him, and noticed that there was something different about him. Cyborg just turned around and walked off. He went over to where Raven's room was, and noticed it was open. "Hmm?" He said somewhat interested and seeing if Raven was behind the door.

As Drake walked in he was saw Cyborg leave. He wanted to say something but decided not to. He had a smirk on his face and looked at the three who stood in the front room. "What's with the long faces?" He asked.

Starfire turned to the side, she could find the words. Beast Boy had a huge frown, and Robin was the one to speak, "Raven's missing." He said, but the tone in his voice was all but just a musterred sound with words.

"Okay? But what's up with Cyborg?" Drake asked, trying attempt to sound curious.

"Nothing. Okay, guys... We need to find her immediately. We need to know who did this, instead of sulking around!" Robin stated placing his now right hand-clenched up fist into his left palm.

**...Cyborg...**

As Robin devised a plan, Cyborg had left the tower to search for Raven on his own. He didn't want any help from Drake. But the only thing was, he didn't have a plan on hand. He was just arguing with himself and trying to devise a plan on his own.

Cyborg checked to see if she had her locater on. But just as he though.. She didn't.

"Damn it, Raven... Your not supposed to take that off." He murmmured. While in the middle of his personal arguement with himself, he was knocked face first into the ground.

"Watch where your going!" He said, as he jumped up and looked around, but their was no one there. He growled with irritation and continued on walking.

**...Back to the group...**

"Cyborg,... Where's Cyborg?" Robin asked Starfire.

"I do not know." She said with a worried tone. "Perhaps, we should go out and look for him?" She offered.

"No, we need to find Raven. Then we'll worry about Cyborg." He was frustrated but, he didn't want to leave anyone behind.

"We can't just leave him behind!" Beast Boy protested.

"Umm... Guys?" A voice from behind them said.

They all turned around, their hair frizzed and they all had angry looks on their faces. "WHAT!" They asked hastily. And found out it was Terra.

"Eek." Terra said, from shock. Ahem She straigtend out her hair, after it being blown back from their yelling. "Shouldn't we get going? I mean, Drake isn't even here."

They all looked around and sighed. They all headed out towards town. Robin on his bike, Beast Boy flying the skys as a bird, Starfire soaring through the sky, and Terra flying on a boulder towards their destination. But on they way, they did not expect...

Sorry, for it being so damn short. But I wanted to get your excitment up. I know this took forever. But I really am sorry. T.T

Nikki


End file.
